Poker Face
by SerendipitousEncounters
Summary: A Matt Hunter and Maxie Jones oneshot about their upcoming date.


_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to General Hospital and ABC. No Copyright infringement intended._

**Poker Face**

Maxie Jones' phone buzzed on the desk as it played the chorus of Lady Gaga's, Poker Face.

 (_And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh _

 _I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh, _

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got.)_

She picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID. Instinctively she rolled her eyes, Matt Hunter. It was the third time he tried to call her today; no doubt it was about the date she had agreed to go on with him. It was a small price to pay so that she would not be stuck with him as her permanent escort to the Crimson events, but she was still dreading it. The way he assumed that she liked him and couldn't keep his ridiculous opinion to himself drove her up the wall. She let the chorus play through one more time before she pressed the ignore button on her phone, and went back to her work.

"You know, it really hurts when you ignore me like that," Matt Hunter said as he swaggered to her desk. Maxie jumped a bit, but tried to hide the fact that he has surprised her, she hadn't noticed anyone come out of the elevator.

"Don't you have ailing patients to attend to?" she asked coldly not looking up from the paperwork on her desk.

Matt sat down in Lulu's chair and wheeled it closer to Maxie's desk.

"I just so happen to have the day off, so you are my only priority of the day," he grinned.

"Lucky me," she quipped.

Matt continued. "I was under the impression that when you agreed to go on a date with me you would actually answer my calls this time. I wanted to see if Friday worked for you."

Maxie finally looked up from her work and let out an agitated sigh, "I guess, the sooner we get this over with the better."

"You make it sound like I made you sell your soul to the devil. Contrary to popular belief, I'm actually a nice guy," he replied. Matt picked up some photos that were laying on her desk, "Are these the photos from the club in SoHo?" he asked flipping through them.

Horrified, Maxie looked up, "Give me those!" she shrieked, "You are going to get your grimy fingerprints all over them!" She went to snatch them out of his hands but he quickly pulled his arm to the side and rolled his chair away from her. Maxie narrowed her eyes in anger.

Matt got out of the chair, "We really make a cute couple," he teased as he tried to avoid her from taking them from him by waving his hand with the photos in the air.

"Give….me….those!" she repeated while trying to jump and grab the photos from his hand.

"What's the magic word?" he smirked

"How about Kate's going to murder your sorry ass when she finds your nasty fingerprints all over these!" she retorted, still trying to get them.

"That's an interesting one, but not the one I was looking for," he said, this time flashing that devilish Drake-grin.

Maxie finally grabbed his arm and yanked the photos out of his hand, "Hah!" she said in victory and walked back to her desk.

Matt followed her, "So I'll pick you up at six o'clock on Friday."

"Whatever," she replied as she was shuffling through paperwork. She started to grin as he walked into the elevator. She remembered he was unaware that she moved out of her apartment, her smile widened.

**Friday Afternoon**

Matt walks up to his locker after just taking a refreshing shower. He couldn't help but reveal a slight smile at the thought of his upcoming date with Maxie. Tonight was the night he'd prove her wrong. After taking out his clothes for tonight he closed his locker only to see Patrick with a big goofy grin on his face.

"What's that look for?" Matt inquired.

"So," Patrick pried. "What's going on tonight that has you grinning like a fool?" He baited.

"I think the only person in here that looks like a fool is you." He quipped back as he began to dry his hair with his towel.

Patrick ignored his response and rolled his eyes, "Now now, so what's really going on tonight? Got yourself a hot date?"

"Well, if you have to know, I do."

"Really, which girl gets the displeasure of having to put up with your cheesy jokes tonight?"

"Hey! They aren't that bad. You know last time I checked you were my brother and brothers are suppose to have each other's backs."

"Yah yah, but seriously all jokes aside who is she?"

Matt looked to the side and smirked, "Maxie."

He watched Patrick's eyes widen. "How did you manage that one, bro?" Eyes still wide in disbelief.

"I told you she couldn't resist my charm." Matt said pulling his white v-neck t-shirt over his head.

"So what time are you heading over to Sam's to pick her up?"

"Sam? Who the hell is he?" Matt questioned.

Patrick shook his head. "Dude you got played."

"What do you mean?" He was getting frustrated.

"You were going to pick her up at her apartment weren't you?"

"Umm, that's usually where you go to pick up your date. At her place."

"Only she's not staying there anymore. She's staying at Sam McCall's penthouse."

Matt shook his head in disbelief but then grinned. When was that girl going to learn there was no one-upping Doctor Matt Hunter.

**Sam's Penthouse**

Maxie looked at the clock and smiled. 5:50, in ten minutes Matt Hunter would be showing up at her old apartment only to find her nowhere in sight. She took a spoonful of her mint chocolate chip ice cream and turned up the volume to _Casablanca._ She sat there on the couch in her favorite pair of seven jeans and graphic tee. She had the penthouse to herself tonight, Sam was out working on her new PI firm. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. "Yes, my Chinese!" She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and pushed pause. She ran into the kitchen to get her wallet and yelled "Be right there" to the person behind the door.

She opened the door flipping through the bills in her wallet, "How much do I owe you?"

Her heart nearly stopped when she heard the reply. "Well right now you only owe me a date, but that could change seeing as you tried to ditch me." He said with that stupid grin.

Maxie groaned. Matt took this opportunity to walk through the door and said, "Come on get your things lets go."

Maxie just stared at him, "It's going to take me about an hour to get ready, you are welcome to stay if you'd like. But you might as well take a rain check."

"No need to change," Matt smiled, she wasn't going to weasel her way out of this date, "Where we are going you are dressed just fine."

"And where would that be? A restaurant with peanut shells on the ground?"

"I'll save that for our second date." Maxie just rolled her eyes.

****************************************

In the car, Maxie had already made up her mind; she was going to make this the worst date Matt Hunter had ever experienced. At the same time Matt was determined to make this the best date Maxie Jones had ever been on.

"So are you hungry?" Matt asked Maxie.

"Let me think, you did make me leave before my Chinese came. I'm sure the delivery guy is still ringing the door bell."

"Trust me, where I'm taking you is so much better than China Max takeout."

"I doubt it." She said indifferently.

Matt let out a sigh. "Why do I have a feeling you are going to make this really hard on me tonight. But no worries you'll be singing a different tune by the end of the night" He winked.

"Ugh, you are incorrigible."

The car took a turn off the highway and pulled up to a small diner. "Seriously, this is where you plan on wooing me?"

"This is only part of it." He opened the car door and walked around to the passenger side to open to the door for Maxie but once he got there he was greeted with the passenger door of his BMW in his gut. He let out an oof. "Was that really necessary?"

"Oops sorry, didn't see you there," she smiled and walked toward the entrance of the diner. Matt followed behind her.

They found a booth and the both slid into opposite sides of it. As they were glancing at the menu when Matt suggested the cheeseburger.

"Oh, I don't eat meat." Maxie said superciliously.

Matt just chuckled, "Please, I saw you devour that fillet minion at the club opening at SoHo."

"It was tofu," she said grasping for a save.

"You are a terrible liar."

Just then 'Flo' the waitress waltzed up to their booth and asked, "What can I get ya," whilst smacking on some gum.

"I'll take the Caesar Salad but can I get the light dressing," Maxie defiantly ordered. "And water to drink."

"I'll take the bacon cheeseburger with everything and a strawberry milkshake," Matt ordered and winked at Flo, who in turn said "Sure thing hun."

"Must you hit on every female on two legs?" Maxie asked annoyed. "I think she's old enough to be your grandmother."

"I'm just being friendly, you should try it sometime."

After some more bantering the food finally arrived. The juicy cheeseburger was placed in front of Matt and the limp Caesar salad in front on Maxie.

Maxie help but stare at the burger as Matt brought it up to his lips. Damn, why didn't she order the burger? Matt noticed her gaze and smirked. She started to toy with the lettuce in her salad and continued to stare at the burger, it looked so good.

A voice interrupted her trance, "Want to split it?" Matt asked her with an, _I told you so, _look.

Maxie took one last look at her salad and replied, "Hell yes!"

Matt cut the burger in half and put it on her plate. She picked it up and took a bite. "Oh my god this is probably the best burger ever." She let out an approving "mmmmm"

He just nodded and gave her a big smile.

They skipped dessert, and Matt paid the bill.

****************************

"So what's this _amazing_ second part of the date suppose to be anyways?" Maxie asked while they were in his car again.

"You'll see soon enough," he smiled.

"What, no hints?" Maxie asked out of curiosity, but then remembered she was trying to be apathetic to this entire date, "Don't tell me, we are going to lay on the hood of your car and gaze up at the start," she said sarcastically.

"Oh god no. What kind of guy do you take me for," he asked sounding appalled. Dripping in sarcasm no doubt.

Maxie didn't answer; the truth is she didn't know. So far Matt was not fitting into the category she had placed him in when they first met.

"Okay, we're here," he said.

Maxie looked out the window at the big neon sign, Laser Quest. She had to admit, she was a little excited, but there was no way she'd let Matt know.

"Laser tag," she tried to say unimpressed, "I'm not twelve."

"Come on, everyone loves laser tag, no matter how old they are," Matt replied, "Plus, I actually thought you'd like the idea of shooting at me."

He got out of the car and wondered if he should try and be a gentleman again and go to open Maxie's door and risk being permanently injured by his own car. It was a risk he was willing to take, he had to show her that he was not afraid of her. This time she let him open her door. She crawled out.

"Ready for the time of your life?" he asked, again with that irresistible grin as Maxie rolled her eyes.

They entered the building and got suited up in the black jumpsuits and the glowing vests that registered the kills.

Matt and Maxie picked out their guns.

"I hope you're ready to lose." Matt stated.

"Oh please, remember, my dad is the police commissioner. If I were you, I'd be afraid," she replied as she picked up her gun. He watched her in awe as she walked confidently towards the large room where they would play the game.

**************************

Matt was leaning against the wall with his gun resting on his chest. It was completely dark, besides a few black light and strobe lights. Maxie had already shot him six times, and he was not about to let her beat him. He went to turn the corner only to see the barrel of Maxie's laser gun in his face. She aimed it down towards his vest.

"Wait," he quickly said while putting his hands in the air, "I surrender!"

Maxie looked at him, taken a little off guard, "Sorry, I don't take any prisoners," she smiled. Just then he quickly aimed his gun at her and shot her. And drew the barrel of the gun to his lips and blow over the top of it, as he had seen them do in old western movies.

"That was cheap shot Dr. Hunter!" she shrieked.

"A kill is a kill," he asserted.

"Whatever I still beat you, so it doesn't matter," she smiled, "How does it feel to lose to a girl?"

"Come on, I let you win," he responded.

"That is the typical guy response when they get beat by a girl. Just admit it, I'm better than you."

He threw his hands up in defeat, "Fine, you win. You owned me in that game, but next time will be a different story."

"Who said there would be a next time?" Maxie quickly asked being sarcastic.

"I did," Matt smiled. He was serious, and he was pretty sure Maxie knew it.

****************************************

Matt was walking Maxie to her door. Surprisingly she had an amazing time on their date, but she was not going to give him the satisfaction of being right. She was pretty sure his head would explode if his ego got any bigger,

They stopped at the door, there is a moment of silence before Matt leaned in to Maxie and whispered, "I had a really great time tonight."

She was convinced that he was going to try and kiss her then, to be honest, she wanted him to kiss her. Just the thought of it got her flustered as she fumbled to get her keys out of her oversized purse.

She opened the door, but before she stepped in all the way she said, "Well, I'm just glad that's over with. I don't need to worry about you ruining my career at another Crimson event," looking into his eyes.

Matt leaned in again, if he was just teasing her again she was going to be pissed. He gently pressed his lips on hers and then pulled away slightly.

Hell, who was Maxie kidding she was going to give him a kiss he'd never forget. She pulled him in and let his mouth completely cover hers, her fingers tangled in his hair, and his hands were pressed firmly at the small of her back. Catching her breath, as they pulled apart. She smiled then slammed the door in his face.

**The End**


End file.
